


Insides Like Emeralds

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are stranded on a foreign planet after the Enterprise is attacked and the transporters are damaged. In fleeing from hostiles, Spock has managed to get a deep gash on his hand. So naturally, Jim tries to take care of his friend until they regain communications with the Enterprise and get beamed back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were safe. For now.

Jim looked at Spock’s hand, concern forming behind his blue eyes. “I’m sure I’ll be just fine Captain,” Spock said in response to the heavy silence forming between them.

"I know," Jim replied. "But we’ve been on the move for a while, and you’ve lost a lot of blood," he said, staring at the three inch gash in Spock’s palm. The cut was deep, and a rich green liquid continued to move from the gash, to the crevices etched in Spock’s skin, to the sides of his hand, where it would slip from his body and dive towards the ground.

Jim kept Spock’s right hand, palm up, cradled in his left hand and reached for some healing salve and bandages.

"I can take care of the wound myself captain," he said. They were in unusually close proximity and Spock felt a little light headed. "Let me," Jim insisted, never letting go of his friend’s hand.

The blonde unscrewed the cap with one hand and popped it off the vial. Spock knew the salve’s anti-bacterial properties would cause the wound to burn and sting, but with his free hand, Jim rubbed tiny, soothing patterns with his thumb and fingers along the unharmed skin as he applied the gooey substance. It proved to be quite an effective distraction.

For the first time since they sought shelter, Spock really looked Jim over. He noticed dirt caked into the fine wrinkles of his face, his blonde hair glimmered despite the dim light and dusty surroundings, his bright blue eyes focused intently on his task.

He could hear their breathing in the small rocky space that they occupied. Could feel the heat emanating from his friend. It was a welcome warmth that contrasted starkly against the frigid air that nipped at his lungs.

He tried not to focus on the pain of the salve creeping into his flesh and muscle; eradicating any germs it found along the way. Instead he focused on Jim, and the way that his upturned hand was being cradled and tended to as if it were the most precious artifact that existed on this snow cap planet.

Jim could feel Spock staring at him as he finished with the salve and pulled out a bandage. They were huddled so close, hoping to conserve their body heat and make it out of this mission alive.

Spock looked so cold, and tired, and his chest was rising and falling more quickly. He chuckled mentally at the thought of being stranded with Spock. It’s not exactly something he would dread.

He increasingly craved his First Officer’s company.

Slowly, deliberately, he bandaged the hand, not wanting the contact between them to end. Suddenly Jim felt guilty at the realization that Spock was hurt, they were in danger, and he was finding this…arousing?

Arousal and guilt swept through him as he soaked up the remaining blood that had escaped onto Spock’s hand.

The Vulcan could feel Jim’s emotions surging into him, flowing through him. He didn’t have the stamina left that he needed to shield himself. The desire he felt was obnoxiously intoxicating.

Spock had enough resolve to shield himself from Jim’s thoughts…up until this point…when the captain’s thoughts cracked through his resolve.

I wonder if I should kiss it and make it all better, Jim thought to himself, a tiny smirk on his face.

"I fail to see how a kiss could heal my wound," Spock replied out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim looked up at Spock in shock. He could hear his heart beating in his head and feel the tips of his ears turn bright red.

"I’m sorry captain," Spock offered awkwardly. "I am tired and failed to maintain my mental shields."

"It’s okay," Jim said curtly, still holding Spock’s hand, palm up in his, despite being done bandaging it up.

Before uncomfortable silence swallowed them both Jim said, “kissing a boo boo, or wound…is something that Earth mothers do for their children. They say “I’ll kiss it and make it all better.”

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"As you know, it doesn’t actually heal the wound…it just makes the kid feel better."

The Vulcan felt like pointing out how illogical it sounded, but Jim looked sad, he had longing in his voice, and his eyes remain fixed on the hurt hand.

"Is this something that your mother did?" he ventured.

Jim took a deep breath in.

"Not exactly…" he said. "She was off-planet a lot. She sort of fell apart after Dad died… leaving me and my brother to our step-dad," the last word stung as it made it’s way past Jim’s tongue.

"He wasn’t exactly the comforting type. He caused more injuries than he kissed better."

Spock’s expression grew dark, his heart picked up pace and began to pound against his ribcage. “He hurt you?” he gently queried.

Jim gulped, looked at Spock’s swirling brown eyes and then down at the hand once more before answering “Yes. Even put me in the hospital once.”

Rage started to burn behind Spock’s tightened muscles. “How old were you? When he put you in the hospital?”

"Nine," Jim said in barely a whisper, his expression looked distant and troubled. Spock felt the same fury that he had for Khan blooming in his chest. It was a painful sensation that only grew with every word that Jim spoke.

"I always wanted someone who would kiss my boo boos better," Jim put on a small crooked smile.

"I personally don’t see the appeal," Spock answered cooly, subduing the anger that was still coursing beneath the surface.

Those words elicited a grand, mischievous smile from Jim. He raised Spock’s hand up, and brought his own face down, pausing for a moment with his plump lips hovering above the wound. Spock could feel Jim’s hot breath sweeping over his skin and it sent jolts of arousal pulsing down his body.

Then Jim kissed the bandaged area. It was a light kiss that lasted a handful of seconds. His head bobbed up a little when the kiss was complete, but instead of pulling away, he kissed the seam of skin right beneath Spock’s fingers, and then the middle of the fingers…

"Captain…" Spock said brokenly. But Jim didn’t stop. He caressed the hand like it was the finest substance, and brought his mouth to the fingertips. When his silk-soft lips touched the flesh, searing pangs of desire exploded inside of the science officer.

The kiss lingered, Jim’s tongue darted out and tasted it’s prize. Spock let out a strangled sound as Jim took the fingers in his mouth and lavished them with his tongue.

By now the Vulcan was being suffocated with arousal. He was only a few inches from Jim’s face, watching his fingers disappear into his captain’s mouth. He wasn’t quite sure how they’d gone from a conversation, to basically, a hybrid version of Vulcan oral sex, but he didn’t tell Jim to stop, and he didn’t want him to.

"Jim…" he breathed.

Finally Jim let the hand go and Spock lowered it back to his side. The Vulcan felt such a sense of loss and longing that he involuntarily swayed towards Jim.

"I certainly hope that is not how a parent goes about consoling their child," Spock said.

Jim beamed a glowing smile and laughed. “No Spock…it’s not,” he finally said, humor still lingering on the words.

Spock’s eyes were all pupil, dark as space itself with lust. His gaze was untying Jim’s composure like a shoelace - until the warm eyes stopped at Jim’s lips.

"It seems as though you’ve got a wound," Spock said, bringing a thumb up to the corner of Jim’s mouth. The captain could feel the sting earlier, but it was a minor cut that he didn’t need to address.

He watched intently as Spock took the open container of healing salve and put a bit on his finger. Spock stared at his medicine covered finger, and then at Jim, lifting the finger to his mouth and applying the glossy substance on his lips.

Jim was already so hard that he thought he might just die right there.

Once Spock was done putting the gooey stuff on his lips, he leaned impossibly closer to Jim. The human could feel the anticipation sparking between them, the warm breath of the other man heating the frozen areas of his face. He leaned in and closed the distance that separated them.

Spock’s lips were cool and the salve tingled against the cut on his mouth. The bitter burn of the cut was drown in the sugar sweetness of the kiss that was warm with affection and filled with want.

Jim took Spock’s face in his dirty hand and exponentially deepened the kiss. They were pressed together, taking in gulps of air whenever they paused for short moments. Their lips fit together beautifully.

The captain marveled in the down-feather softness of Spock’s jet-black hair, the way his jaw moved in his hand, the intensity that lived in the kiss, the pulsing heartbeat that he felt against his abdomen, and the solid length that was pressed up against his own.

He moaned openly and ground up against his friend, seeking friction. He could have lived in that moment forever, and not knowing whether Spock had his mental shields up or not, he threw that thought as hard as he could at Spock.

His other hand was beginning it’s descent to Spock’s waist when the comm crackled to life. “Captain Kirk…? Jim are you there?” Sulu’s voice broke through the charged silence and heavy breathing. “The transporter has been repaired and we’ve located your signal. Would you like us to beam you and Spock up?”

Jim pulled away from Spock reluctantly and picked the communicator up, off his hip. He looked at Spock, then at the communicator. He huffed. “Yes, beam us up,” he said in a frustrated tone that dripped with disappointment.


End file.
